Disney Heroes vs. Villains
Disney Heroes vs Villains is a spin-off tournament created by acemckillayoface. Number of Rounds so far: 11 Round 1 *Prologue (featuring Prince Philip, Maleficent, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Scar, Queen Grimhilde, Cruella De Ville, Captain Hook, Lady Tremaine, Frollo, Gaston, and Zeus) *Aladdin vs Hades (also featuring The Sultan, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and The Flying Carpet) *Snow White vs Dr. Facilier *Peter Pan vs Frollo and the Ringmaster (also featuring Tinker Bell) *Tramp vs Roscoe and Desoto (also featuring Bill Sykes, Lady, Jock, and Trusty) *Bernard and Bianca vs Ratigan (also featuring Orville, Fidget, and Evinrude) *Mickey Mouse vs Maleficent (also featuring Yen Sid, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy) Round 2 *King Triton vs Jafar (Featuring Ursula, Ariel, and Flounder) *Bambi vs Gaston (Featuring Percival C. McLeach, Bambi's Mother, and the Great Prince of the Forest) *Robin Hood vs The Queen of Hearts (Featuring Prince John, Little John, Maid Marian, Sir Hiss, and Lady Kluck) *Quasimodo vs Lady Tremaine (Featuring Drizella Tremaine and Anastasia Tremaine) *Mowgli vs Scar (Featuring Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, Shere Khan, Baloo, and Bagheera) *Aladdin vs Madame Mim (Featuring Iago, Jasmine, the Flying Carpet, Genie, and Abu) *The Beast vs The Evil Queen (Featuring The Magic Mirror, Lumiere, Belle, Mrs. Potts, and Chip) *Hercules and Aladdin vs Pete (Featuring Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, the Flying Carpet, Genie, and Abu) Round 3 *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice vs Lucifer *Simba vs McLeach *Ariel vs Captain Hook and Monstro *The Lost Boys vs Frollo's Forces *Tarzan vs Kaa (guest starring Hista only as Camemo) *Taran vs Sykes *Donald and Goofy vs Shan-Yu Round 4 *The Forces of Merlin vs The Forces of Maleficent *Gantu vs Jim Hawkins *Esmerelda vs Dr. Facilier *Genie vs Ursula & Morgana *Jafar & Abis Mal vs Mulan *Battle For the Native Land *Forte vs Quasimodo Round 5 *Buzz Lightyear vs Long John Silver *Milo and Kida vs Lady Tremaine *Pocahontas vs Rourke *Timon and Pumbaa vs Alameda Slim *O'Malley and the Alley Cats vs Cruella DeVille *Hercules vs Yzma and her animals *Mulan and Beast vs Forte Round 6 *Kenai, Koda, and Bambi vs The Black Bear *Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway vs Zira *Peter Pan vs the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Prince John *Phoebus vs Shan-Yu *Robin Hood vs Pete *Zeus vs Erik Hellstrom *Pongo and Perdita vs Edgar *Stitch and the League of Gentlemice vs Ratigan *Simba vs Shere Khan Round 7 *Hercules vs Gaston *Lilo and Stitch vs Warp Darkmatter and Zurg *Prince Naveen vs Madame Medusa *Merlin vs Hades and Jafar *Beast vs Clayton *Aladdin vs the Sheriff of Nottingham *Kuzco and Pacha vs Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Pooh and Friends vs Brer Fox and Brer Bear Round 8 *Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Toad vs. Frollo *Tarzan and Mowgli vs. Zira and Clayton *Sarah Hawkins vs. Captain Hook *Peter and Jim vs. Abis Mal *Sir Ector and Kay vs. Prince John and Pete *The Disney Dogs vs. The Forces of Cruella (Part 1) *The King and Grand Duke vs. Queen of Hearts and Shan Yu *The Circus Show *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice vs Lucifer (Re-Match) *The Disney Dogs vs. The Forces of Cruella (Part 2) *The Seven Dwarfs vs. The Horned King *Clopin vs. Amos Slade *Forces of Aladdin and Hercules vs. The Forces of The Evil Queen (guest starring Pooh, Piglet Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Roo) Round 9 *Denahi vs. Shere Khan *Bambi and Tod vs. Alameda Slim and Amos Slade *Robin Hood and Taran vs. Sa'Luk *John Smith and Pocahontas vs. Captain Hook *Escape From the Horned King's Castle (guest starring Princess Kida) *Maurice vs. The Headless Horseman *Prince Eric vs. Marina Del Ray and Monstro *Peter Pan's Crew vs. Friends on the Other Side *The Forces of Buzz Lightyear vs. Hamsterviel and Ratigan *Donald and Goofy vs. Pain, Panic, Nessus, and Hydra *Tiana, Naveem, Kuzco and Pacha vs. The Witches of Morva Round 10 *Figaro & Cleo vs. Si & Am *Mickey Mouse vs. Ratigan (guest starring Tyrannosaurus Rex) *The Castle Inhabitants vs. Abis Mal *Jasmine & Shang vs. Madam Mim & Willie The Giant *The Battle Under The Sea (guest starring Milo's Crew) *The Spring Sprite vs. Hades *Stitch vs. McLeach *Pooh & Friends vs. Dr.Facilier (guest starring Jasmine) *Aladdin vs. Prince John *Hercules vs. Jafar *The Forces Of Bambi vs. The Forces Of Cruella Round 11 *Tarzan vs. Rourke *Timon & Pumbaa vs. Sabor *Peter vs. Lumpjaw vs. The Cheshire Cat *Pinocchio & Skippy vs. Jack-In-The-Box *The Forces Of Beast vs. The Forces Of Frollo *Panchio, Joes, and Pecos Bill vs. Alameda Slim's Posse *Forces of Hercules vs. Forces of the Horned King and Evil Queen (Part 1) *Simba and Nala vs. Ratcliffe *Team Human Again vs. Yzma and the Witches of Morva *Forces of Hercules vs. Forces of The Horned King and Evil Queen (Part 2) *Kerchak vs. Scar's Forces Round 12 *Beast vs Humbert the Huntsman *Pocahontas and John Smith vs Denahi *Buzz Lightyear vs Rourke *The Forces of Peter Pan vs the Forces of Zurg *Hercules vs Willie the Giant *The Forces of Beast vs Dr. Facilier *Simba vs Tarzan (Hero Battle) *Breakout of Prince John's Castle (Featuring Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Hercules, Peagusus, Phil, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Mr. Toad, Ratty, Moley, Pheobus, Esmeralda, Clopin, Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo, Yao, Ling, Chin-Po, Mad Hatter, March Hare, The King, The Grand Duke, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sarah Hawkins, Willie the Giant, Prince John, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottigham, Prince John's Army, Pete, The Beagle Boys, Queen of Hearts, and The Card Soldiers) *Escape From the Forbidden Mountains (Featuring Merlin, Fona, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Phillip, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Kuzco, Pacha, Cinderella, Maurice, Maleficent, Yzma, Odin, Madam Mim, The Witches of Morva, and The Headless Horseman) *Battle of the Circus (Featuring Lilo, Stitch, the Crows, Fagin, 101 Dalmatains, Oliver and Company,Lady, Tramp, The Alley Cats, O'Malley, Duchess, kittens, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard, Bianca, Toulouse, Jake, Orville, Jaq, Gus, Timothy, Dumbo, Figaro, Cleo, Peter, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Lost Boys, Wendy, John, Michael, Penny, Cody, Brer Rabbit, Bongo, Stromboli, Foulfellow, Gideon, The Coachman, Jack in the Box, Lumpjaw, Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles) *Seige on the Evil Queen's Castle (Featuring Quasimodo, Mulan, Mushu, Beast, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, the Seven Dwarfs, Shan Yu, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Ratigan) Round 13 *Prologue *Battle of Grimhilde's Castle (Part 1) *Battle of Planet Z *Prologue *Battle for the Native Land (The Ships Part 1) *Battle for the Native Land (The Shore) *Battle for the Native Land (The Ships Part 2) *Interlude *Battle of Grimhilde's Castle (Part 2) *Interlude *Prologue *Hercules vs. Eric Hellstrom (Guest Starring: Ymir, the Chaos Lord of Ice and Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire) *THE BATTLE FOR THE FORCES OF NATURE **Part 1: The Chase **Part 2: Tarzan vs. The Hyenas **Part 3: The Ambush **Part 4: Copper Attacks **Part 5: Protect the Spring Sprite **Part 6: Bambi vs. Gaston (REMATCH) **Part 7: Reunion **Part 8: Defend the King **Part 9: Chesire Cat Returns **Part 10: The Heroes Converge **Part 11: The Firebird Arrives **Part 12: Simba and Tarzan vs. Scar and Shere Khan *Emotional Cutscene *Epilogue Events of the War Part One After her very first defeat at the hands of Prince Phillip, Maleficent arrived in the Underworld where she struck a deal with Hades. The two would conquer all of the kingdoms of the world with the aid of other villains. Hades agreed to the deal and was sent by Maleficent to take over their first target. Hades arrived in Agrabah and dethroned the Sultan. Aladdin attempted to stop the evil God of the Underworld. He ran towards Hades but Hades destroyed the balcony Aladdin was standing on with a fireball sending him falling. But the Genie saved him by transforming into a couch and breaking his fall. Jasmine then arrived with the Flying Carpet. All of them got on it and flew at Hades. But Hades blasted all of them off the Carpet and back down to the ground. Hades then started to destroy the landscape around them. The Genie then stretched himself out like a bridge so that the others could get to safety. As they departed, Hades claimed Agrabah for himself. Upon the orders of the Evil Queen, Dr Facilier found the princess, Snow White in a field of flowers. But before he could take her, she ran away into a forest. The shadow man then used his voodoo magic to make the trees in the forest appear terrifying, frightening Snow White. He then conjured some bats and rustling leaves to chase her. Facilier continued to conjure up more terrifying imagery. Snow White was so overcome with fear that she fainted. The circus was in town and Peter Pan was looking to catch a front row seat. Annoyed by this interruption, the Ringmaster attempted to throw him out. But when Frollo saw him flying, he automatically accused him of witchcraft and sent his guards out to arrest him.The Ringmaster attempted to whip Pan but he just flew out of the way. Pan then launched himself at a few of Frollo's guards, knocking them away. Pan then flew at the Ringmaster, making him trip and fall into a bucket of water. Frollo then had the circus men throw ropes around Pan and drag him down. As Pan was tied up and dragged away, Tinker Bell flew away to find help. Sykes was going door to door looking for a special item requested by his newest acquaintance. Roscoe and Desoto were sent inside to search the place while coming across Lady, Jock, and Trusty who they threatened to drive away. But when they went too far in intimidating Lady, Tramp leaped in to face them. Tramp fought Roscoe and Desoto with both sides taking the upper hand at different points. However, the fight was ended when Sykes beeped his horn for the dogs to return. Roscoe and Desoto then departed with Sykes as Tramp comforted Lady. Ratigan, looking to take over the mouse world set off to bump off any small heroes who may interfere in his grand scheme. His first targets were the members of the Rescue Aid Society, Bernard and Bianca with the hope of taking them out in the air. As Bernard and Bianca were flying on Orville's back, Ratigan and Fidget pursued them in their hot air balloon. Ratigan rammed into them, sending Orville falling out of the sky. But Evinrude quickly arrived and helped slow Orville's descent and get him back into a flying position. Angered by this, Ratigan moved to pursue them again. Ratigan then threw Fidget out and started peddling the balloon himself. He once again managed to ram into Orville but this time, he knocked Bernard and Bianca off. But as Ratigan soon discovered, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and crashed into Big Ben while Bernard and Bianca safely parachuted down. Maleficent, ready to spread the news of her return attempted to take out the sorcerer Yen Sid, but when his apprentice, Mickey got in her way, a regular magic battle broke out. Mickey put on Yen Sid's magical hat for the battle. Maleficent fired a bolt of lightning at Mickey but Mickey caught it, turned it into a ball of energy and threw it back at Maleficent. Maleficent quickly put up a shield to protect herself but ended up flooding the room they were in. Maleficent then took advantage of the situation by controlling the water to thrash Mickey around and suck him down a whirlpool. At that moment, Yen Sid arrived and began to use his own magic to counter Maleficent's. But as he was charging up an attack, Maleficent blasted Yen Sid with a powerful blast. Whe the smoke from the blast cleared, all three combatants were gone and as Goofy and Minnie arrived, all they could find was Mickey's hat. Part TwoCategory:Spin-off Factions Jafar took to the sea to recruit Ursula the sea witch into Maleficent's faction. She agreed on the condition that Jafar do a favor for her. Overthrow the king of Atlantica, Triton, for Ursula to take over. The sorcerer arrived in Atlantica and encountered the young mermaid princess Ariel. As Jafar began to threaten the princess, Triton arrived. Triton fired several blasts from his trident, seemingly vaporizing Jafar. But Jafar then revealed himself to be unfazed. Triton then fired another blast but Jafar just shrugged it off. As Triton realized just how powerful Jafar was, Jafar turned him into a sea polyp. As Ariel looked on in horror, Jafar departed. Ariel then swore revenge on Jafar. While hanging out at a pub with his hunting friend McLeach, Gaston reminisced back to the day of his first kill. Though it sounded like a heroic story, he was totally blind to the underlined tragedy he caused. Bambi and his mom were out foraging for some grass when Gaston spotted them while hunting. Gaston then readied his bow and arrow but Bambi's mom heard him and she and Bambi ran just as he fired his arrow and missed. As the two deer continued to run, Gaston moved in closer and got out his shotgun. He then fired off several shots with his shotgun, killing Bambi's mom. As Bambi looked on in remorse as Gaston claimed his kill, the Great Prince of the Forest came and guided Bambi away. In the present, Gaston then admired all of his various hunting trophies. The Queen of Hearts arrived in Prince John's castle with the intention of forging an alliance. At the same time however, Robin Hood and Little John showed up in disguise to rob from the prince again. But the Queen wasn't as transparent as the phony king of England. The Queen of Hearts quickly saw through their disguise and ordered her card soldiers to seize them. Robin Hood tried to fight them off but they managed to capture him, to Prince John's joy. But Little John fought the guards off and freed Robin Hood. Robin Hood, Little John and Maid Marian all started to run away as Lady Kluck beat the guards back. All four then managed to escape. While he was out on other more important matters, Frollo sent Lady Tremaine to watch over Quasimodo. When she and her daughters Anastasia and Drizella got there, they were instantly repulsed by his face and began to taunt him. Quasimodo then became angry and grabbed a torch. He started waving the torch at the Tremaines and demanded that they get out. Lady Tremaine then left with her daughters and locked Quasimodo in his tower. Scar began his conquest by seizing control of the whole jungle. But there were a few who didn't know of his rule, mainly Bagheera, Baloo, and the man cub Mowgli. As Shere Khan watched from afar, Scar's three main hyena henchmen: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed engaged the three. As the hyenas ran towards them, Bagheera slashed Shenzi across the face, angering her. As Baloo tried to run away with Mowgli, Scar cut them off. Baloo tried to fight Scar himself but Scar swiped him and knocked him to the ground. Scar then leaped at Mowgli but Mowgli knocked him to the ground with a stick. As Scar recovered, Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera escaped as Scar and Shere Khan looked on in annoyance. After taking care of business in Atlantica, Sultan Jafar (position given by Hades) sent Madam Mim to find Aladdin and also kidnap the princess Jasmine. But Aladdin was not willing to lose another battle, especially if Jasmine's life was at stake. Madam Mim first terrified the group by morphing her face into a hideous appearance. She then trapped Jasmine in a giant hourglass. As the sand started to bury Jasmine alive, Aladdin rushed to save her. But Mim morphed into a giant snake and wrapped Aladdin in her coils. At that moment, the Genie stepped in and dropped a rock on Mim's head. Aladdin then took advantage of the distraction to stab Mim with a sword, forcing her to release her grip. Mim then retreated down a hole but Aladdin and Genie were too late as they witnessed Jasmine die under the sand. Meanwhile, Mim returned to Jafar and presented him with Jasmine, having faked her death. The Evil Queen searched for another princess for the villains to capture. The Magic Mirror pointed to Belle. But a certain Beast wouldn't let her take her away. However, the Queen knew a very cruel trick to force him to comply. The Evil Queen used magic to trick the Beast into believing that she was the Enchantress that turned him into a beast. The Queen then demanded that the Beast stand down or she would never turn him back to normal. The Beast reluctantly complied as the Evil Queen departed with Belle. Hades decided to see how one of their villainous allies fared against his own nemesis. Captain Pete was sent to Greece to duke it out with Hercules. As Phil gave Hercules his sword, he knocked one of Pete's weasels over the head with it. More of Pete's Weasels shot arrows at him but Hercules blocked with his shield. Pete then stepped in and punched Hercules a distance away. Pete then held Hercules at sword point. But there was one little thing Pete didn't take into account. The addition of an extra player as Aladdin. Abu and the Genie were passing overhead on the Magic Carpet and saw Hercules in trouble. As Pete prepared to strike Hercules down with his sword, Aladdin swooped in on the Carpet and knocked out Pete's Weasel minions. As Aladdin and Abu disembarked, Pete ordered more of his Weasel minions to attack them as they threw spears at them. But Aladdin just back flipped Aladd, dodging them. Aladdin then pulled Pete's belt off, dropping his pants. As the Genie and Abu mocked him, Pete charged Aladdin with his sword but Aladdin tricked him into cutting the rope holding up a chandelier. The chandelier landed on Pete's weasels and picked him up while rolling and sent them out a window. Impressed by Aladdin's performance, Hercules decided to team up with him. Maleficent along with most of her allies sent out her raven, Diablo to go forth and find out where other heroes were hiding. Tinker Bell escaped back to Neverland and rounded up the Lost Boys to go and rescue Peter Pan. The Beast fell into depression after being unable to stop the Evil Queen. The evil organ, Forte also kept him under control with his haunting music. Frollo rallied up Stromboli, Foulfellow, Gideon and the Coachman to help him run the circus after the Ringmaster's failure. Basil of Bakerstreet assembled the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. A group of mice who all claimed to have had a close encounter with the nefarious Ratigan. Basil explained to them that this twisted rat was still at large. Maleficent made her declaration to the world announcing the arrival of her evil forces. But along the way, other heroes already knew about her intentions and spread out to stop her forces. Part Three Before they could save Mickey from Maleficent's clutches, Donald and Goofy stopped by Merlin's cottage where he warned them of the dangers ahead and asked his friend the Fairy Godmother to conjure up a ride for them. Merlin wished the two the best of luck. Basil deduced a possible hideout location of Ratigan to be at Lady Tremaine's manor. As they flew there to confront him, they needed to first sneak past the cat Jaq and Gus called Lucifer. But as they tried to sneak past, Lucifer spotted Gus and trapped him under a bowl. Jake rushed in to help Gus but was kept at bay by Lucifer's claws. Timothy Q then stepped in and baited Lucifer into pouncing which Jake the opportunity to kick kick a broom onto the cat's head. Roquefort tried to help but he tripped on a curtain. Basil then called Toby in, frightening Lucifer. As all of he mice boarded Toby, he chased Lucifer off. But they all looked on in dismay as Ratigan escaped in his blimp. The mice then departed on Orville. Simba heard from Zazu that a strange intruder was coming towards the Pride Lands. When Simba went to investigate, he came face to face with the poacher, Percival C. McLeach who ha dcome to drive him out of his home. As Simba ordered the lionesses to charge, Joanna rushed towards them. But Pumbaa rammed into Joanna knocking her into a crate. As the lionesses charged McLeach, McLeach climbed into his vehicle and fired a net at the lionesses, trapping them. As Simba charged McLeach, McLeach fired a rocket at Simba, knocking him off a cliff. As McLeach laughed, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala carried the wounded Simba away. While on the run after Triton's defeat, Ariel eavesdropped on Captain Hook and his pirates and overheard that they had ties with Jafar. Before she could learn more, she was spotted and needed to swim for her life. As Ariel swam away, Mr Smee tripped and dropped chum in the water which awoke the whale Monstro who was sleeping on the ocean floor. Monstro then spotted Ariel and swam after her, intending to eat her. As Ariel swam for her life, she was cut off by an electric eel, frightening Flounder. Ariel then found a way to elude death by swimming to the surface, luring Monstro up to Hook's ship and destroying it, leaving Hook and his crew in a life boat. Ariel then swam away. Peter was about to be shipped to the Hall of Justice so that Frollo could lay down his sentence. However, Tinker Bell brought the Lost Boys just in time to create chaos. One of the Lost Boy's fired a stone at Frollo's horse with a slingshot, making it buck Frollo off. The Lost Boys then charged in and started attacking Frollo's men. Tinker Bell then dropped a stone on one of the soldier's heads. The Lost Boys then set Peter Pan free but were confronted by the Coacman, Foulfellow and Gideon. Tinker Bell tricked Gideon into hitting Foulfellow on the head and the Lost Boys knocked Foulfellow back. As Stromboli arrived, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell departed. Shere Khan recruited Kaa to his alliance and gave him an order to find and kill the ape-man known as Tarzan. Kaa then found Jane and hypnotized her to use as bait for Tarzan. It worked as Tarzan kicked Kaa into a branch as he was about to eat Jane. Kaa continuously lunged at Tarzan but he dodged every time. Just as Kaa thought he had Tarzan cornered, he knocked a branch into Kaa's mouth. Annoyed, Kaa departed. Somewhere else Taran and his friends set out to find the Black Cauldron, after Hen Wen revealed the location for the Black Caudron in New York. However, they discover that the Black Cauldron was found by the gangster criminal, Bill Sykes. When Sykes encounters the heroes, he calls upon his dogs, Roscoe and Desoto, to deal with them. With the dogs pursuing Fflewddur Fflam, Taran and Eilonwy make it out quickly to Syke's room, where they demanded to the gangster the Black Cauldron, that recently capture it for himself. But Sykes had an ace upon his sleeve as he summoned his client, the one who order the Black Cauldron, the Horned King. Taran attempts to seize the lich king, only for the Horned King disarming the boy's sword. The Horned King's guards then step in to capture the heroes and imprison them back to the Horned King's castle as Sykes was watching in pleasure. On their road to save Mickey, Donald and Goofy were travelling through Shan Yu's territory. Things does no go well, when Shan Yu notices the heroes and he he calls upon his soldiers to destroy the coach. The warriors succeed as they pull out from the coach Donald and Goofy and then leave the magic coach, falling from a cliff to it's apparent destruction. Shan Yu then turns his intentions to the heroes. Even though that they understimated the Hun Warrior's skills, Donald and Goofy were about to learn that Shan Yu wasn't a quick match, as he slices off Donald's sword. Shan Yu then warns the heroes about not invading his territory again. Donald and Goofy then run away from the Huns as soon as they can. By a request of Timothy, the League of Gentlemice stop by the circus of the Coachman, where they meet the depressed friend of Timothy, Dumbo. Timothy then explains that he and his mother had a good life until Frollo and his allies burst in Mrs. Jumbo home. While some of the troops of Frollo captures the young elephant, the remaint troops caged Mrs. Jumbo. Using her remaint power, Mrs. Jumbo throws a wooden pillar right at the judge, knocking him down. The Coachman then responds by hitting the elephant with his whip, injuring badly Mrs. Jumbo. With Mrs. Jumbo fell down, the troops of Frollo manage to tight the elephant and imprison it to a nearby cage. Timothy continues to tell the story, unknown to him that a background character that was observing the fight. And that character was their nemesis, Ratigan. Feeling sorry for the young elephant, the Gentlemice take him along the way on their quest to stop Ratigan and also free Dumbo's mother from her cage. At the same time Evinrude arrives with a message. Basil reads the message and assumes that Ratigan might be connected and ventures off for to his next mission, along with the Gentlemice and Dumbo. Frollo stopped by the Hall of Justice where he informed Maleficent and her allies of his progress so far. Shere Khan warned Kaa of the consequences that would befall him if he failed again. Ariel was finally boxed in by a bunch of eels, but was rescued from certain death and turned into a human by the wizard Merlin who introduced her to his allies the Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Prince Phillip. Tarzan spotted Simba and warned him to back away (because he is a carnivore). With Simba living in the same jungle as Tarzan, the first hero rivalry was born. The Horned King gathered a random assortment of villains and discussed what their next move should be. Realizing that Shan-Yu was in China, Mulan ran away from home to fight him and his allies. Realizing they may need help, Donald and Goofy met up with Hercules and joined him in their mission. Merlin's group moved to his secret cottage where he thought they would be safe. Unfortunately, Diablo was watching them. Part Four Frollo returned to the Hall of Justice where many Disney characters were locked up in. He also recruited Captain Hook, Prince John, and the Queen of Hearts into his group (who were actually sent by Maleficent to keep an eye on him). Dr Facilier made a surprise visit to the Hall offering his service to the judge who sounded less than enthusiastic. But after hearing about how well he dealt with Snow White, he did give him an assignment. Scar and Shere Khan moved into their new lair in Pride Rock which had been cleaned out by McLeach and his gang of hunters. They left the villainous cats to their plans and departed on their own goal. Following the confrontation between Quasimido and Lady Tremaine, the hunchback left Notre Dame to check on his friends and see if they were okay. Merlin and his allies discussed what to do about Maleficent and her growing armies. However, Ariel was not quite as positive as she was still upset about losing her father and being separated from her friends. The others assured that everything is alright. But that moment was soon to be ruined.